A New Adventure
by CrystalBrooks15
Summary: It's been a few months since Callaghan was arrested, and the Big Hero 6 team are adjusting to their lives with a new lady running the academy. Their lives take an unexpected turn when they meet someone who says they are in danger and that an evil group wants them killed, by using Callaghan's time portals to take them to a place where the things they fear the most come true.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello, reader. I'm a 15 year old girl (just wanted to say that 'cause I like when you know how old the author is when you're reading.) Anyway, I just watched Big Hero 6 a month ago (I know, I'm late) and I couldn't help but love it! This is the first time I watched a movie that inspired me to write a fanfiction about it, so yes, this is my first fanfiction. I'm not the best writer in the world, but I really hope someone actually reads this and wants to read the following chapters. I promise, if you just hold on through the introductory chapter, there will be lots of action, and scary stuff, so hopefully you like that. Please comment, I would love some constructive criticism so I can become a better writer!**

"Callaghan's in there, someone has to help," said Tadashi. He grabbed Hiro by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I'll come back, I promise." And he ran into the burning building.

"Tadashi!" Screamed Hiro. He sprinted after his brother.

As he entered the building, orange flames engulfed him. He started coughing. He could feel the smoke crawling into his lungs. He could see his brother in the distance.

Just a little bit more, if he could just get to his brother everything would be alright. But his legs wouldn't move fast enough! It felt as though he were trying to run through water. He could hear Callaghan laughing a cold, evil laugh.

"Nooo!" Hiro Hamada's eyes popped open. He was sweating and breathing hard.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Fifty," mumbled Hiro as he sat up in his bed. This dream had been haunting him for the past six months.

Baymax, activated by Hiro's screams, started going into a long medical rant about how Hiro seemed to be in distress and his pulse had increased drastically in the past thirty seconds and how he was still grieving the loss of his brother and how this was normal and-

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. You comin' down to breakfast big guy?" asked Hiro with his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes. Because I know it will make me a better health care companion."

Tossing the dream out of his mind, Hiro went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Hiro!" His aunt Cass greeted him as he entered the kitchen. "I've got bacon on right now if you want some! I know you love bacon!"

"Thanks aunt Cass," replied Hiro as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"If you eat four slices of this bacon you will have had one fifth of your daily saturated fat limit for one day. I would not recommend eating this for breakfast."

Aunt Cass and Hiro exchanged the same looks they always gave each other when the health oriented robot said things like this.

"I think it's all right if Hiro has some bacon from time to time, Baymax."

After breakfast (and lots of Baymax trying to convince Hiro of what a healthy fifteen year old boy should be eating) Hiro went up to his room to get ready for his day at the science school where his brother used to go. He then got Baymax ready. (Baymax was Hiro's transportation to the school.) He grabbed his watch that was laid on his dresser. About a week after professor Callaghan was imprisoned, Hiro had the idea to design a watch that they could each wear so they could contact each other in case they had what they called "business" to attend to. Business was basically when they needed to get into superhero mode because of a danger in the city.

Right before he left he looked at the picture of him and his brother that he kept on his dresser. He reminded himself that science was also his brothers' passion, and every day at the science school was a day lived for his brother.

Hiro pulled his eyes away from the photograph and followed Baymax down the stairs.

"Do I need to program you to walk faster? 'Cause you are _painfully_ slow."

"To make me move faster you would have to completely recreate my lower half, therefore removing my huggable design."

"And we wouldn't want that!" teased Hiro.

"That's for sure!" called aunt Cass from her cafe. "I'll see you two three o'clock this afternoon! Have fun! Learn lots of science-y stuff!"

"See ya aunt Cass!" called Hiro as he opened the door to the cafe.

When they were outside Hiro climbed onto Baymax's back.

"Alright buddy, let's go!"

Baymax activated his rocket shoes and they shot into the air with a whoosh. They rose above the tall Sanfrinsokyo buildings.

"Woohoo!" yelled Hiro. They soared above the colorful city, wind whipping in his face. He loved going on this thrill ride every single day.

A few minutes later, they descended upon the big science academy, which was now run by a new lady since Callaghan was arrested.

"Hi Hiro! Hi Baymax!" called the exuberant Honey Lemon.

Hiro jumped off of Baymax's back just as they hit the ground.

"Hey Honey Lemon,"replied Hiro, joining her as she walked into the school.

"I am sooo excited to get back to my chemical metal embrittlement project! You know, I was thinking- Baymax! Watch out!" She caught the glass bottle filled with liquid just in time.

"Baymax, you need to be more careful in here!" reprimanded Hiro. "You're going to knock something important over one of these days."

"I'm sorry. Should I deflate a bit to take up less room?"

"No. Just be careful."

"Well I'm off to my first class! See ya Hiro!"

"Come on Baymax, I need to get your gear off you. Maybe that's the reason why you're banging into things." But Hiro knew this wouldn't help. A thought had been creeping into his mind lately that he had been trying to ignore. But it seemed what he dreaded might just have to happen. He remembered that Tadashi had originally built Baymax for the purpose of helping in hospitals, but Hiro just couldn't bring himself to give Baymax up. He knew it would be what Tadashi would have wanted, but Hiro loved having Baymax's company with him in the lab. He didn't want to say anything to his friends because he knew they would automatically insist on Baymax going to the Sanfrinsokyo Hospital.

"You are worried. What is worrying you?"

"Nothing," replied Hiro as he tugged off the last piece of armor from Baymax's big, inflatable arm.

"You are lying. What is worrying you?"

But Hiro was saved from answering.

"Wassup Wassabi!" Hiro greeted his friend with the same thing everyday.

"Hey, my man, Hiro! How's it goin'?"

"Just getting Baymax's gear off. I'll be getting to chemistry in a second."

"There's got to be another way for you two to get here without having to put all that armor on Baymax," said Wassabi.

"It'll be my next project," said Hiro.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Wassabi. "Anyway, I'll see you later Hiro!"

"See ya!" replied Hiro.

Suddenly the watch he wore around his wrist started to beep. Gogo's voice spoke out of it.

"Team, get ready. I'm in the north end of the school." She told them exactly where she was. "An intruder just came in the back door."

Hiro started to get him and Baymax ready.

"An intruder? What does he look like? Does he have a weapon?" he asked into his watch.

But all he got for an answer was "Just get your butt over here. Oh, and bring a microcam." The "microcam" was the new piece of technology Hiro had created recently. It was basically a microbot with a tiny camera equipped inside, in cases where they needed to see things without being there. The technology was incorporated into Baymax, so that whatever picture the microcam was picking up, they would see through a screen on Baymax.

The whole team got ready as fast as they could and they all met in the hall that Gogo told them to go to. She brought them along the hall until they came to a corner. She told them that the man was down the hall around the corner and not to peek around the wall, or else they'd be seen.

"Wait, where's Fred?" asked Hiro.

Everybody exchanged terrified looks.

"Oh no, Fred's captured! He's gone! He's gone!" Wassabi exclaimed.

"Shhh!" hushed Gogo. "The man will hear you!" She turned to Hiro. "microcam. Now."

He took a microcam out of his pocket and gave it to her. She held it up to her mouth and spoke to it.

"Man with white hair on the sides of his head, moustache, and sunglasses." Then she tossed the microcam on the floor.

They all watched as it rolled itself around the corner. On the screen on Baymax they could see the man walking down the hall. They watched the screen as the microcam followed the man.

"Oh no, he's coming towards us," said Honey Lemon worriedly.

"Ok, on the count of three we're all going to jump out in front of him," said Gogo. "If he has a weapon, we'll strike. But no one kills. Ready? One, two, three!"

They all jumped out in front of the man just as he was about to turn the corner.

"Hold it right there!" commanded Gogo. "Put your hands up!"

"Whoah!" The man was suprised. "I'm innocent, I swear!"

"Who are you?" asked Hiro.

Just then the back door swung open.

"Fred!" said Honey Lemon. "Stay back. We have an intruder."

"Intruder?" said Fred. "This is not an intruder! Every one put your weapons down and let me explain."

"You know him?!" asked Gogo.

"Of course I do! He's my dad!"

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Once again, it will get more interesting if you keep reading. Or at least the thoughts in my head for this story seem interesting, we'll see. Let's keep the fictional world of Sanfrinsokyo alive though writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Something Stronger Than Imagined**

"What?!" exclaimed everyone at once.

"Why did you guys get all your armor on?" asked Fred.

"I don't know, maybe 'cause some random person walks in the back door that I've never seen before! I have a right to be vigilant!" said Gogo.

Fred sighed. "Guys, I brought my dad here 'cause I wanted you to meet him. It was supposed to be a good surprise, but I guess it didn't really work out that way," he said as he scratched his head.

"Why the heck did you want us to meet your dad?" Gogo was giving him a death stare.

"Well, that's the thing. You guys need to know something about my dad. Don't kill me, because my whole life I didn't know this either. Not until he came back home a few months ago."

"Spit it out," demanded Gogo.

"Ok guys, my dad is a superhero and he can help us."

Everyone was silent as they took in the news. Then Fred's father spoke.

"My name is Stan. Nice to meet all of you. Fred's told me all about you," he started to shake everyone's hands.

"Oh my gosh," said Gogo. "You're the superhero my parents told me about! They said you used to save the city of all the villains when they were my age!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were a superhero?" asked Hiro as Stan shook his hand.

"Well ever since I came back from my trip a few months ago it was very important that I lay low, but just yesterday I learned that you guys are involved too."

"Involved in what?!" asked Wassabi.

"You guys need to understand that you're being watched at all times."

Everyone looked around.

"How?" asked Hiro.

"We need to go somewhere else. Come with me," instructed Stan. "Oh, and give me that." He pointed to the microcam Hiro was holding.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just trust me. I'll explain later."

"Baymax, should we trust this man?" asked Hiro.

"Yes," said Baymax simply.

Hiro reluctantly handed over the microcam to Stan. Then, confused and afraid, they followed him as he walked down one hall, turned left, turned right, then turned down a hall none of them had been down before.

"Where is this place?" asked Gogo, "Out of the whole two years I went to this academy, I've never been down this hall before. In fact I didn't even know this hall existed."

"There's a lot you don't know about this science school," said Stan.

"How do you know that?" asked Hiro.

"I used to go to this school when I was your guys' age."

"Really?!" exclaimed Honey Lemon.

"Yep," said Stan as they turned down one last hallway.

"It's a dead end," said Hiro.

Stan turned to face Hiro. "Don't trust your eyes all the time." And with that he traced his fingers along the wall in some sort of symbol. The whole wall slid up and revealed a large room. Everyone gasped as they walked inside.

"You never told me about this!" said Fred.

"I'm about to tell you a lot of things you never knew before," said Stan as the door slid down and shut behind them on its own. "This door is made of pure titanium, so it's ten times harder for anyone to break in here."

"Woah," said Hiro as he took in the sight. There were superhero costumes hung up on the walls, weapons in cases, and what looked like science experiments on the tables.

"What is this place?" asked Gogo.

"This is the school's secret superhero laboratory," said Stan.

"How come we weren't told about this?" asked Hiro.

"Because this room is for very extreme cases, when there is a huge danger."

They all looked at each other. They didn't need to say anything. They all knew what they were thinking. If this room was for more dangerous cases then the one with Callaghan, then they were in for something scarier than they could imagine.

"Um, our teachers are going to wonder where we went," said Honey Lemon shyly.

"Which is why I'm going to do this," said Stan as he went over to a place in the room that had a bunch of screens showing different places in the school.

"Security cameras," said Hiro.

"Yep, you can see what's going on in every single room of the school from here," said Stan. He clicked on one of the screens. It was the office. He typed something in on the computer, then spoke into a little microphone on the table. "Professor Smith, could you contact these kids' teachers and tell them they won't be coming to their classes today?"

"Will do, Stan," said the new professor.

"She already knows about this, doesn't she, dad?" asked Fred.

"Yes, but she's the only one."

"Ok, are we going to hear why we're here or what?" said Gogo impatiently.

"As soon as I destroy this," he held out the microcam.

"What?!" said Hiro. "You can't destroy that! That's mine! I created that! And we'll probably need it!"

"You've created others, haven't you?" said Stan.

"Yes, but-"

"This will be your death if I don't destroy it, trust me."

"No!" Hiro reached out to grab the microcam from Stan but Gogo grabbed his arm.

"No, Hiro. I think he's right. You need to trust him."

Hiro looked at Gogo, then pulled his arm back. "Ok, but I swear, if you're wrong..."

Stan went over to a table and laid the microcam down on it. He got a screwdriver and a few other tools and started to take apart the microcam. When he had it taken apart he held out a little computer chip.

"Your microcams were high jacked," said Stan. Everyone gasped. "This is how they've been watching you."

"Who's 'they'?" asked Hiro. "And how have they been watching us through- oh no. I understand."

"What?!" asked Wassabi worriedly.

"They somehow managed to get one of my microbots and put a new chip in there so that they can see everything we do," explained Hiro.

"Well this is great!" said Gogo sarcastically.

"But there's still one thing we don't know," said Hiro turning to Stan. "Who are these people that want to know what we're doing?"

"Everyone, sit down. I need to explain everything."

Everyone found a stool next to the tables and sat down.

"Ok, so there's an evil organization that call themselves 'The Destroyers.' These people want to take over the world, and I can tell you, if they succeed it will not be pretty."

"How come we've never heard of them before?" asked Gogo.

"They like to lie low," explained Stan. "I bet you thought that fire was Callaghan's fault."

"It was them?!" asked Hiro.

"It was. They already claimed your brother, we can't let them take you guys too," he was looking at Hiro.

Hiro stared at him, taking in the news. "They killed my brother..."

"And us insiders know of their plans for the future," said Stan.

"What do you mean by 'us insiders'?" asked Wassabi.

"I am part of a government spy organization that is dedicated to ridding our country of evil groups like this one. But listen, I know this is going to be hard to take, but I really don't know any other way to put it. It's probably best if I tell you straight forward because otherwise you'll figure it out the hard way."

"What?" asked Honey Lemon quietly.

"The destroyers found out about you superheroes that are helping the city, and, well," he gulped. "They want you dead."

"What are we going to do?" asked Hiro.

"Well, I'm going to get you guys ready in this laboratory. I need to show you what these people are capable of, and what we think they're planning to do. Who knows what they're doing right now as we-"

He was interrupted by a loud rumbling overhead. "Oh no," he whispered.

"They've come to get us, haven't they?" asked Fred.

"Everyone make sure you're completely ready for the worst battle you've faced yet!" he was scrambling around getting things ready. He was grabbing weapons and all sorts of little gadgets, handing some of them out to the team. He gave Hiro a knife covered by a sheath.

"Is this a-" Hiro took the sheath off to see a pointy knife. "Wha- I- I can't hold a knife!"

"Well you better learn real quick, 'cause you're going to need it," said Stan handing something off to Gogo.

"I hope you don't expect me to kill someone with this!" Hiro was panicking. "I- I've got Baymax! He can destroy things! Can't you Baymax?!"

"I can destroy if you put my red card in," said Baymax.

Stan went up to Hiro. "Trust me, you need that knife."

Realizing things were going to be more violent than he wanted, Hiro reluctantly agreed. He then started to put in Baymax's red card.

Just then, a huge _bang!_ was heard at the door. Everyone jumped. Something very heavy started pounding at the door. _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ And then, they all watched as the door caved in from an indent.

"I thought that door was made of titanium!" yelled Hiro.

"It is!" Yelled back Stan, getting ready to attack.

Hiro started to become hysterical. "Well then how come there's an indent in it?!"

"Because these people have something stronger than titanium, and it's coming at us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, time passes quickly! I think it's been almost a whole month since I posted chapter 2. I've been really busy these past few weeks, plus I haven't been able to access wifi. So I was able to write a lot, but not post it. This chapter ended up being longer than I anticipated, since I haven't been able to see how many words I had. Also, I meant to respond back to comments I got (over a month ago, sorry.) So here it goes:**

 **ZebraFinch: Glad you thought it was funny! Hope you liked chapter 2!**

 **PurpalzMiner (Pearl): Thanks for pointing out that mistake! Also, glad you liked it!**

Chapter 3

The Big Hero 6 Team and Stan were all crowded around the door in attack position. Hiro was on Baymax, who had his red card in.

The pounding on the door suddenly stopped. Everyone silently stood there staring at the huge indent in the door, waiting for something to happen.

Bang! The door was knocked down, and before they even had time to look at their enemy, black gas was squirted at them, fogging their vision. They all coughed and spluttered, trying to make their way out of the room.

"Honey Lemon, don't you have something that can get rid of this!" yelled Hiro.

"I- can't- move!" choked back Honey Lemon. The gas was preventing everyone from moving quickly. It seemed to become thicker and thicker.

"Can anyone else move at all?!" asked Honey Lemon urgently.

"No!" chorused back everyone.

"Show yourself!" yelled Stan's voice somewhere in the darkness.

But nothing was seen. Instead a voice was heard, low and robotic-like. "You never learn, Stan. You and your people continue to fall into our traps. You can't deny it, we are stronger than you, and we _will_ take over the world, leaving you nothing but a pile of ashes. Mark my words, Stan. You and your friends will be demolished by the time the sun goes down today," whatever was speaking laughed. "Have fun," the voice was laughing hysterically, and the laughing got farther away, as if he were walking away from them.

Suddenly a huge oval with a bright light appeared in the doorway.

"What is-"

"It's one of Callahan's time portals!" exclaimed Hiro.

"Ahhh!" screamed Honey Lemon. They black fog was still clouding their vision, but because of the light they could see Honey Lemon right in front of the portal, holding onto the edge of the doorway, trying to keep herself from getting sucked in.

And then they noticed that they were all getting closer and closer to the portal, unable to stop the gravitational-like pull.

"Honey Lemon!" yelled Fred, somewhere to Hiro's left. Honey Lemon had just been sucked into the time portal.

Everything was absolute mayhem. No one could see anything, except when someone got directly in front of the portal. Everyone was yelling and trying to cling on to something. Hiro watched in horror as all of his friends got sucked in. After Honey Lemon it was Fred, then Gogo, then Wassabi.

"Come on, Baymax! There must be something you can do!"

"I'm sorry, but none of my defense mechanisms are working right now," said Baymax.

They were nearing the portal.

Baymax gripped the edge of the doorframe, but even his strong robotic hands couldn't hold them back from the strong force.

"I am not able to keep us back," said Baymax to Hiro, who was holding onto his back. "We are going to have to go in."

Hiro looked behind his shoulder and saw Stan, holding onto a table, which was bolted to the floor.

"Just let go," yelled Stan. "There's no other way! Go, and I'll be right behind you!"

Time seemed to slow down for Stan as he watched Baymax let go of the doorframe, and as they got sucked in Hiro's eyes were glued to Stan in a face of pure terror. Telling them to go in felt like he was sentencing them to death, he had a good idea of what awaited them on the other side. At this moment he knew he had to keep them safe. Stan let go of the table and let the force pull him inside the glowing portal.

Hiro clung onto Baymax as the bright light surrounded them. And then, faster than any reaction time, the invisible pull stopped and instead they were falling through pitch black darkness.

"Baymax! Get ready, if there's a bottom to this, you're going to need to activate your rockets!"

"Don't worry, I've screened the area and this will turn into a slide right about... now."

In that second the walls twisted into a slide.

"Can you tell where this is leading?!" yelled Hiro as they continued to slide down.

"No, the air waves in this area are intercepting- intercepting- intercepting-"

"Baymax!" yelled Hiro. "What's going on?!"

"Battery... slide- almost- at- end."

"Is your battery low?!"

Baymax looked back at Hiro. "Almost- at- end..."

"What?! End of what?! Is this slide ending?!"

Baymax's head started to droop. "Y-y- yes."

Suddenly the slide ended and Hiro was thrown in a different direction than Baymax.

"Ahhh!" yelled Hiro as he hit solid ground.

"Hiro!" someone flung themselves at Hiro, hugging him tightly.

"Honey Lemon?" Hiro couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"Yes, it's me! Oh my gosh, guys! He's here!"

Hiro heard a bunch of feet running towards him, and a few recognizable voices. The voices got closer, and then they were right in front of him. Someone grabbed onto his arm.

"Where's Baymax?" it was Wassabi.

Hiro gasped. "Baymax! Oh no, after that slide I got thrown into the air away from Baymax. I have no idea where he is!" he turned and looked around at the darkness. "Baymax!" he took a step away from the others but someone else grabbed his arm. "Wait Hiro," said Gogo. "You can't stray away from us. We have to stick together, otherwise we'll never find each other again."

"Ok, form a chain then," said Hiro. Everyone linked arms. "Does anyone have a light?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Fred. "Stupid me! I completely forgot about the light my dad gave me! Let me just... here it is!" a light flicked on in front of Fred and finally everyone could see each other.

"Ok, now let's go this way-" Hiro was cut off by a sound to everybody's left.

"What's that?" asked Wassabi.

"It sounds like footsteps," said Hiro.

"It's my dad!" said Fred.

And sure enough, Stan's face appeared in the light of Fred's flashlight, coming around the bend in the dark tunnel.

"What's he holding?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Baymax!" yelled Hiro. He sprinted towards Stan and stood horrified, down at the white lump in Stan's hands. "No, no, no," he reached out and touched the deflated robot. "What happened to him?" asked Hiro, his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm not sure," replied Stan. "But don't get too depressed yet. I have a feeling the airwaves only made him collapse temporarily."

"What do you mean, the airwaves?" asked Gogo, coming up behind Hiro.

"Well, don't forget we are in another dimension. We did just go through a time portal. So the air waves here could destroy battery operated things, that's what I'm guessing," said Stan.

"How come this flashlight is working?" asked Fred.

"Do you honestly think I would have given you a battery operated flashlight?" said Stan. "Anyway listen, Baymax should be alright, it's just that we have to get him out of here," he shook his head in distress. "We're going to need Baymax for what's about to come. This is not good. And most of my best weapons are back at the lab. This is really not good."

"What can we do?" asked Gogo.

"I need-" but Stan was cut short by a loud rumble down the tunnel.

"What was that?" asked Honey Lemon, voice shaking.

Everyone stared down the dark tunnel, hearts beating fast.

"You probably don't want to find out," said Stan.

An extremely load roar came from the darkness they were all staring at.

"Run!" shouted Stan. Everyone started sprinting as fast as they could in the opposite direction of the noise.

Now they could not only hear the roaring but also the sound of something running towards them, claws scraping the stone floor.

"What ever that is," yelled Wassabi. "It's huge!"

"Thanks captain obvious!" yelled back Gogo, slightly ahead of the rest of them. Even with no gear on, she was still the fastest.

A few yards in front of them, the tunnel split into two.

"Which way?!" asked Gogo.

"Left!" answered Stan.

They all ran to the left. "Turn off that light!"

Fred's light flicked off, and they were left in total darkness.

"How are we supposed to see where we're going?!" yelled Wassabi.

"You don't!" said Stan. "But neither does what ever's running after us. And keep your voices down if you don't want to be eaten first."

"First?" said Hiro worriedly. "Are you implying that we're all going to get eaten today?"

"Turn right!" directed Stan.

The noises we're getting louder, and then an orange light started to gleam behind them.

"Is that fire?!" shouted Gogo.

"I told you not to yell!" said Stan.

"I don't think it matters how loud we are any more! It seems this thing'll follow us either way!" retorted Gogo.

"Follow me!" instructed Stan.

"How can we if we can't see-"

Stan somehow managed to push the whole group to the right of the tunnel.

"What?-"

"I noticed a little nook we can hide in here. Hurry up!" Stan pushed in everyone.

"Now what?" asked Wassabi.

"Now we wait for it to pass," answered Stan.

"What if it-" started Fred loudly.

"Shhh!" hushed Stan.

"Sorry," whispered Fred. "What if it finds us?"

"We'll figure that out when we get to that point. For now just keep quiet," said Stan.

The creature was getting closer and closer, they could hear it's roars getting louder.

"Do you think it's a dragon?" whispered Fred.

"Maybe," whispered back Stan. "Or it could be part dragon part... something else."

"Like what?" asked Wassabi.

"I don't know. These people are evil, so they probably found the most dangerous thing in the whole universe to kill us."

"Such encouraging words," mumbled Gogo.

Just then a huge flame appeared only a few feet from their faces. They could hear the monster on the left, roaring a defending roar. Everyone stood trembling, praying the monster would pass.

And then they saw it. A huge, dark scaly head appeared, low to the ground, sniffing. It looked like something from a sci-fi movie. The closest thing Hiro could describe it as was a tyrannosaurus Rex that could spit fire like a dragon. When it opened it's mouth, everyone could see long, pointed fangs that would surely pierce through anything in one stab.

For one paralyzing moment, the monster looked directly at the team. It started to creep towards their hiding place. Stan took something out of his pocket and sprayed something into the air around them. The monster's huge head was getting closer, still sniffing. It came so close it was just a few inches from Stan's face, who stood in front of everyone else. Everyone held their breath as the monster stood there sniffing for what felt like forever, then finally turned it's head away to the right and ran away down the tunnel.

Everyone let out their breath in a sigh of relief. All of them had not felt so close to death in all their life.

"It's blind," stated Gogo.

"And we'd all be dead if it wasn't," said Stan.

"That stuff you sprayed in the air," said Hiro. "That was to cover up our human scent, wasn't it?"

"Yes," answered Stan. "The way it sniffed around, I could tell right away it was blind."

"Wow," said Honey Lemon. "I can't believe you actually had that with you! Without it, it would've known we were there."

Hiro turned to Stan. "Do you think it's safe to leave now?"

"I think so, everything's quiet. That could be a good thing, or a bad thing. But we have to move eventually if we want to get out of here, so come on."

Stan led them out of the nook in the wall and down the dark passage, opposite the way that the monster went.

"Is it safe to take out the light again?" asked Fred.

"I think so," replied Stan. "But we need to be extremely vigilant. I'll walk in front, and Gogo, you walk behind everyone. I need you to be on constant watch in the back."

"Sure thing," said Gogo as she made her way behind the team.

"Oh, and Hiro," said Stan. "You should hold on to Baymax. He won't be safe with me in the front."

Hiro took the deflated robot from Stan, silently hoping that he would be safe.

And so they walked down the tunnel with the help of Fred's light.

"It's so quiet," said Wassabi. "I don't like it."

"Well would you rather have that monster breathing on your neck again?" said Gogo sardonically.

Wassabi glanced back at Gogo. "No," he said nervously.

All of a sudden, with no notice, the monster pounced out in front of them, roaring it's deep, deafening roar. Everyone yelled and ran in the opposite direction. Their order was completely abandoned as they sprinted as fast as they could away from the creature. Hiro ended up behind everyone, being the youngest. As he ran, he saw orange light gleaming along the tunnel walls, and then felt heat on his back. He looked behind him to see that he only had a few yards on the fire breathing monster.

Completely lost of the group, he took a swift left, and then a quick right, hoping the creature wasn't good at turning quickly. He once again heard the loud roar and felt heat on his back. His legs were starting to get tired, but there was no way he was slowing down.

And then he saw Fred's light shining just around a corner up ahead. He had to catch up, he was almost there.

"Fred! Fred!" Hiro yelled with almost no air left in his lungs.

He finally caught up to Fred as they turned a quick left.

"Hiro! The others... took a... different turn... back there... and now... I lost them," he panted.

"We have... to find them!" shouted back Hiro as the creature roared close behind them again and they both felt heat on their back. "This way!" he grabbed Fred's shirt as he turned down a right passage.

"Is that...? Dad!" Fred yelled out to Stan, who was just barely visible in the dark tunnel ahead.

Stan turned around and saw his son. "Fred!" he stopped running for just a second to wait for his son to catch up to where he was.

He put his arms around Fred and Hiro as they continued to run. "Everyone's just... up ahead... around that...corner!"

They quickly turned the corner and spotted Gogo stopped at a dead end.

"We found a way out!" she yelled, pointing to a hole in the stone wall.

"It's just big enough for us to fit in! Honey and Wassabi are already in! Hurry, Hiro, you go in next!"

Hiro stuffed Baymax through the hole, followed by his arms, then head, then body. Gogo shoved his feet in quickly. He watched as Gogo climbed through, then Fred, all in a matter of about five seconds.

Stan was the last one left. From the other side of the wall, everyone could hear a loud roar, getting extremely close. Stan put his arms through as an orange glow appeared around the corner. His head was through when he felt heat at his feet.

"Hurry, dad, hurry!"

"Quick!"

"You're almost there!"

Everyone was yelling at Stan on one side of the wall, while the monster got closer and closer on the other.

And then many things happened at once. There was a loud roar, a yell, and then Stan was through.

They all stared at the stone wall as it shook.

"It's trying to break through!" said Hiro.

 **Well, I hope you liked chapter 3! Hopefully it wasn't too long. I already have a head start on chapter 4, and it's pretty awesome so far, so I'm thinking it won't take as long to post as this chapter. Please take a few seconds to comment, it helps me out a lot. I can see how many views my story has, but there's no way of knowing what people thought of it unless there's comments! So even if you hated it, please comment and tell me why you hated it so I can improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this was supposed to be published a week ago, but that didn't happen. (I'm a very slow person.) Anyway, I'm fairly happy with chapter 4. It's not perfect, but I think it's pretty dangerous and exciting. (I think.) Also, here's my response to the person who was so kind and commented:**

 **Rosycat (Chapter one): Glad you liked chapter one! I'll be sure to check out your fanfic. Thanks for the encouragement! I won't be giving up any time soon!**

 **Rosycat (Chapter three): Thanks so much for commenting! (Twice!) Thanks again for the encouragement! I'm so glad you find the story descriptive! Good luck on your own fanfic! :)**

 **Chapter 4: New Heights **

The monster was slamming itself at the wall, over and over again, but luckily the wall didn't break.

They all jumped back as the creature shoved its snout through the hole in the wall. It wriggled it's head around, but soon realized it wasn't going to fit. After about a minute of silence, they figured it had given up.

Hiro barely had time to breath a sigh of relief when he noticed that Stan was down on the ground.

Everyone gasped when they saw his left leg. From just above his knee down to his ankle was an inch deep cut from the monster.

"Dad!" exclaimed Fred in horror.

"Listen, that's a scratch compared to what could have happened to us if you hadn't found this way out. We're all very lucky to be alive."

Everyone took a moment to digest this piece of truth.

"But Dad!" said Fred. "You're bleeding badly! What are you going to do? You must have something that can help that."

"I do have something that will help heal it. Gogo, do you still have that bottle I gave you back in the lab?"

"Yes," replied Gogo, taking a glass bottle out of her pocket and handing it over to Stan.

"This bottle of cream will not only disinfect cuts, but help them heal ten times quicker than any other product you can find in the world right now. Or at least that's what it should do. We've only tested it on small cuts, so I guess this is really putting this to the test."

He lathered the cream over the huge gash.

"Alright," said Stan. "I should be good."

"Are you sure, dad?" asked Fred. "It looks pretty bad."

"Yes, come on, we have to get moving."

After all the panic, nobody had looked at where they were.

"Woah," Hiro was taken aback at the sight.

The hole that they had just come out of was just a small dot on the whole stone wall. It reached as high as the human eye could see, and stretched out just as far. The bright green grass below their feet went out as far as a cliff only ten meters in front of them. As for what they could see beyond the cliff, it was the most astonishing sight anyone had seen before. It was as if they were looking directly in space, with beautiful clusters of galaxies, some looking cloud like, with colours of purple, white, and blue. And right in front of them, hovering just above the edge of the cliff, was an orb, as beautiful as one of the galaxies themselves. It was silent, just floating there showing off it's sparkling purple color.

And then Hiro noticed something that made his heart jump to his throat. It was Wassabi and Honey Lemon standing off away from the rest of the group, near the edge of a cliff. They seemed to be transfixed to the orb. Hiro was starting to find he himself couldn't take his eyes off it.

"What is-" but Gogo stopped talking when she saw it too.

"Have Honey Lemon and Wassabi been staring there this whole... time...?" Fred's words faltered as he became transfixed by what every one was staring at.

"Oh no," said Stan as he tried to stand up. "Everybody stop looking at it! Turn away!" but he knew it was almost useless to say that at this point.

"Why...?" asked Gogo absentmindedly, not taking her eyes off what she was staring at.

"I know about these things," said Stan, almost to himself. "In some parts of the universe there's these little orbs of light that will hypnotize you until..." he managed to get up, but groaned as pain shot up his leg. He limped over to the closest person. "Hiro, you have to take your eyes off it!" He pulled at Hiro, but he wouldn't budge.

"It's so beautiful," said Hiro dreamily as he walked towards the orb.

"No!" exclaimed Stan. He used as much energy as he could into getting up. The cream had healed his leg a little bit so he was able to walk a few steps, wincing and cringing. He gave up on Hiro and instead managed to get over to his son, Fred.

"Fred, you need-" but as he said it he made a huge mistake. He accidentally glanced at the orb. And just in that split second that his eyes went on the orb, he was just as hypnotized as the rest of the team.

And so there they were, all six of them, completely useless to save themselves. They were all walking slowly towards the orb, getting closer to the edge of the cliff.

All of a sudden the whole edge of the cliff that they were standing on broke away from the rest of the cliff. The orb stayed in its place as the chunk of land drifted a few yards away from the cliff. Off balance and nearly falling off, the hypnotized team turned around to continue to stare at the orb as they floated away. And then the piece of the cliff stopped moving, and at the same time the orb completely vanished into thin air.

The whole team instantly snapped back to reality, yelling and clinging onto each other.

"Everyone calm down!" yelled Stan, who had Fred gripping onto his arm like a young child. "You're all going to fall off the edge of this if you don't stop panicking!"

"I'm afraid of heights!" wailed Wassabi.

"How are we going to get off of here?" said Hiro. "We don't have Baymax. So unless one of us can fly..."

"We're completely useless," finished Gogo. She turned to Stan. "You got us in this mess, and you have all the experience, so what the heck do we do now?!" she was starting to hate Fred's father.

"Hey, don't talk to my dad like that!" said Fred, showing the non-silly side of himself the rest of the team were not used to.

But Stan wasn't angry, instead he felt guilt. "I'm incredibly sorry to all of you. If I had come to you a month ago, we would have been able to go through with the plan on attacking the evil group. But instead I underestimated how fast they were going to act."

"Does anyone want to suggest a plan on how to get off here and onto safe solid ground BEFORE I have a heart attack!" yelled Wassabi, down on his stomach, hugging the ground.

Hiro held tightly onto the deflated Baymax and peered over the edge of the piece of land they were stuck on. He gasped in horror at the sight he saw. Their piece of cliff was floating above a vast expanse of space and fog. He could only see the cliff they had detached from a few yards away, other than that he could see nothing but fog below them and a starry galaxy miles above them.

"Well, do you at least know where we are?!" Hiro heard Gogo angrily ask to Stan.

"From the information our team gathered, I speculate we're on the planet Gliese."

Hiro turned around to face the team and Stan, and walked away from the edge of the cliff. "Where's that?" Planets weren't any of the team's strong area in science.

"It's actually in our own galaxy, only 20 light years away from the earth," explained Stan.

"We're 20 light years away from earth?!" exclaimed Wassabi from the ground.

"And that's one of the nearest habitable planets to earth," said Stan.

"You call this habitable?!" said Gogo.

"This group is evil. Do you think they would send us to paradise?" said Stan.

"Well if we came through a time portal to get here," said Hiro. "There has to be another time portal somewhere on this planet to get back."

"Yeah," replied Stan. "Back in the tunnel with that creature. Anyone want to volunteer to go back?"

"You can't tell me that's the only way to get out of here," retorted Gogo. "There has to be another way!"

"There might be," said Stan. "And I really hope there is. Otherwise we'll be stuck here-"

"Forever," finished Fred, who had given up holding onto his father and instead went with Wassabi's method of staying low to the ground.

"Maybe we can jump back over to the land," offered Honey Lemon, who had decided it was best to sit on the ground rather than hug it like Wassabi and Fred.

"It would be suicide," said Stan. "There's no way we could jump that distance without any gear."

But any thoughts of jumping vanished when they heard a huge rumble coming from the wall where they had escaped.

"What was that?" asked Wassabi, tilting his head up off the ground.

"I thought that creature gave up on us?!" said Fred. "Please don't tell me it's back, please don't tell me it's back."

"It's not back," said Stan. "It's friend is."

"Yeah, that roar sounds way louder than the roar from the creature we ran from," agreed Honey Lemon. "It's got to be a different one."

"And it sounds like it's two times bigger," said Hiro.

They all watched as the wall shook as something huge on the other side threw itself at the wall in an attempt to break it.

"Great, so instead on giving up on us, it just went and got its friend who _could_ break the wall," said Gogo. "What the heck are we going to do?" She turned to Stan, expecting answers.

"Nothing," answered Stan.

"There has to be something we can do!" said Gogo. "If that monster breaks through that wall, we have to escape!" she looked around at their surroundings. "Somewhere!"

"There is nothing we can do but hope that the creature doesn't break through," said Stan hopelessly.

They all stared at the shaking wall, feeling that they were surly going to die this time for sure.

"Well, I do have the knife that you gave me," Hiro said to Stan. "That's about the only thing we have against-"

 _Boom!_ Everyone felt as if life was in slow motion as they watched the stones of the wall be shot out in every direction by a huge force. And then out of the rubble came a huge creature, identical to the other creature they ran from in the tunnel, except this one was twice as large. It's roar was deafening, and and as it roared, orange flames came out of its mouth. They could feel the heat from where they were, about a hundred yards away.

Everyone yelled and scrambled to the far side of the cliff as the creature spotted them and started running their way.

"I have an idea!" yelled Hiro suddenly. "Everyone stay as still as possible! Someone take Baymax!" Gogo took the deflated robot from Hiro as he got his knife out.

The enormous creature was running towards them, its feet making thundering noises as it ran. Hiro stepped closer to it, getting ready.

And then the monster leaped towards them, which Hiro was completely ready for. It did exactly what Hiro thought it was going to do and grabbed on to the edge of the piece of land they were standing on with its front paws. Two things then happened at once. When the monster grabbed on, its force caused the floating piece of land to drift farther away from the cliff. At the same time, Hiro stepped forward and stabbed the monster's left paw.

With a loud roar and another spit of fire the monster fell down, down, down, through the clouds below. Everyone listened intently for the sound of it hitting the bottom to figure out how far up they were.

After five seconds of waiting (which is a lot when something is falling two hundred kilometers an hour) Honey Lemon said "It's still falling." They all looked at each other, fear across each of their faces.

And then, finally, after about fifteen seconds, they heard a huge _thump!_ from miles below them.

"Well, at least we know it's dead," said Fred.

"That could be one of us if we don't get off this soon," said Gogo.

"Guys! Look! Look!"

Everybody turned around to see Wassabi pointing at a new piece of land just about a foot away from where they were standing, just barely visible in between the dense clouds.

Everyone started cheering, feeling hope again.

 **Well, I hope that wasn't too hard to follow. When I write, it's like a movie's playing inside my head, so sometimes my imagination is hard to write out in words. Hopefully at least one person was able to follow along?**

 **FYI: The planet Gliese mentioned in this chapter is an actual planet 20 light years from earth that they're saying might have alien life on it. I encourage you to look it up! I find space so fascinating!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped

**A/N: So I'll start off by saying that I noticed that on other fanfics with much shorter chapters, they were getting a lot more reviews. So I realized "hey, maybe I should shorten my chapters, because, you know, people don't have all day." And you're probably going "ya think? I grew a few white hairs after reading each chapter." So yeah, instead of making it a goal to have 1500 words and ending up with 2000+, starting this chapter I made it a goal to have 1000 words, and luckily I only ended up with about 1200. So let me know if you liked it better shorter by writing a review, that would be awesome! :)**

 **Rosycat: Thanks again! I followed your advise on the Wasabi thing, hopefully I'll continue to remember! Love getting advise!**

 **Chapter 5: Trapped**

"Yes!" exclaimed Wasabi. "Solid ground! Hiro, you saved us!"

"Yeah," said Gogo. "How did you know there would be land over here? You timed that so perfectly."

"I really have no idea," answered Hiro honestly. "Lucky guess."

"And fast thinking," put in Stan, impressed.

"Ok, well, let's get off of here then," said Hiro.

"I'll go first," said Stan. "When I'm over there I'll help get everyone across." He leaned over and held onto the new cliff with both hands. Then he stepped over the one foot gap in between the cliff and their piece of land. "Ok, Hiro. You next." He reached out his hands which Hiro grabbed onto and stepped safely across.

"Well, the good news is that the piece of land doesn't move when we step near the edge of it," said Hiro. "It stays completely still."

"I'll go next," said Fred. And so Hiro and Stan reached out their hands to help Fred across. Then Wassabi ("Now that I've seen you three cross safely I'll go."), then Honey Lemon, and last Gogo.

"Come on, let's get moving," said Stan as he started to walk into the thick fog.

"Wait!" exclaimed Fred.

"What?" asked Stan as he stopped, looking at his son. "Fred, we have to get out of here as quick as possible."

"But how are we going to be able to see where we're going? It's so foggy here."

"We'll have to hold on to each other," said Hiro.

And so they all started walking through the dense fog holding onto each other in a long chain, barely able to see each other. They were only walking for ten seconds, when their chain was stopped.

"Who stopped moving?!" asked Gogo, frustrated.

"I can't do this!" came Fred's voice from the fog. "I don't like not being able to see what's in front of us. It creeps me out."

"Ughh, woman up Fred," said Gogo. "We're trying to get out of here."

Reluctantly, Fred started walking again.

"There's got to be an end to this fog!" said Honey Lemon. "If only I had my gear, I could have used one of my chemical combinations to get rid of the fog!"

The team walked in silence for what felt like ages, not having the slightest idea where they were going. Until Gogo's voice broke the silence.

"What was that?"

"What?" asked Hiro.

"You guys didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Stan.

"That- that voice."

"Hearing voices?" mocked Fred. "Now who needs to woman up?"

"No, this is serious Fred," said Stan. "What did it sound like, Gogo?"

"It was- there it is again! You guys can't hear that?!" asked Gogo, starting to panic.

"No," said Wasabi.

"It was- it was high pitched- and it said- it said-"

"What did it say?" asked Stan.

"It said- it said 'I'm coming.'"

Everyone stood in silent horror, processing the words Gogo had just said.

Finally Hiro spoke. "Lets get out of here."

They all started shuffling forward, but didn't make it two feet when Honey Lemon suddenly screamed.

"I can hear that voice!" she yelled as she clutched her ears.

And then Wasabi yelled out "Me too!"

And then everyone could hear the voice. It didn't sound like someone was saying it out loud, but rather as if it was inside their heads, speaking directly to them.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. _Kill. Kill. Kill_ ," it repeated over and over again.

"Lets move!" yelled Hiro over the voice. Everyone seemed to be paralyzed with fear, the sound piercing through their ears to the point where all they wanted to do was stand there with their hands over their ears. "Come on!"

"Hiro's right! We have to go! Quick!" shouted Stan. Finally, everyone started to walk forward.

"What's that?" asked Fred.

"Wha-" Stan halted and held his arms out to get everyone to stop.

They all saw it at the same time. It was a black shadow in the distance in front of them, and it seemed to be walking towards them.

"This way," said Stan, starting to walk to the right. Everyone followed suit.

But as they did so, the black shadow started coming towards them faster. Everyone sped up their walking pace, hearts racing. Hiro looked over his shoulder, horrified to see their follower was gaining quickly on them.

"Everyone run!" ordered Stan. The team listened without reluctance, fear once again in their hearts.

 _Kill._

Looking back, Hiro saw that their predator was dangerously close.

 _Kill._

"Faster! Faster!" came Gogo's voice.

 _Kill._

Hiro looked back over his shoulder again, and gasped. "Guys! It disappeared!"

"What?!" The team stopped running and turned around. Where their follower once was running just seconds earlier, was now nothing but the same fog that surrounded them.

"Where did it go?" wondered Honey Lemon.

Just as the words had finished crossing her lips, they all felt a presence behind them, along with a dark shadow creeping over them. Slowly, they all turned around to find the scariest thing any of them had ever seen (except Stan.) It was about seven feet tall, dressed in a long black cloak, and had what seemed like a long beak.

"What do we do now, dad?" asked Fred quietly through his teeth.

But Stan didn't seem to have any ideas. Instead he was looking around at what was surrounding them.

Everyone gasped when they saw what seemed like a cloud of black coming towards them on every angle. What it really was was hundreds of creatures with beaks identical to the one that appeared in front of them. And they were steadily approaching the team.

Everyone got in a circle, back to back, each one watching a different spot where the hoards of beaked creatures closed in on them. They each looked for a gap, some sort of hole in the wall of enemies, but no one could find any way out.

And then, as all of the creatures were only two feet away from the team, the first creature they had encountered lifted its hand up, and started making weird motions. As it did this, the team started to hear noises above their heads, like metal scratching against metal. They looked up and saw that as the creature moved its hand, a metal cage was forming out of thin air above the team's heads.

"What on earth?!" exclaimed Hiro. Even the genius couldn't figure out how this was possible.

"We're not on earth," corrected Gogo.

They had no where to run as they were surrounded by an army of creepy beings with beaks, and so as the creature moved his hand downwards and the cage came down on the team, there was nothing they could do.

 **A/N: How is the Big Hero 6 team going to get out of this one? Honestly, I'm not 100% sure either. I've got an idea where this is going, but most of what I write is kind of improvised. In other words, I skipped one of the most important steps of writing! Oh well, it's way more fun this way.**

 **Also, don't forget to review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Gogo's Fear

**A/N: So if anybody's actually reading this, thank you. It's been 9 months since I posted my last chapter, which is the worst thing an author can do. And for that, I apologize. I just got really busy when school started up and for the whole school year had to prioritize so writing fanfictions had to be put on the backburner. Also I kind of didn't know where to go with the rest of the story, plus I got a little bored of it. So yeah, that's why I haven't been writing. Anyway, from now on I promise I'll update once a week. But I'm thinking the story will be done in another 5 or 6 chapters anyway. So without further ado, now that I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this, here is the continuation of A New Adventure...**

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Hiro's eyes opened slightly, allowing him to see the mass of white in front of his face.

"Go away Baymax, not now..." he mumbled.

And then it clicked. "Baymax!" His eyes popped open and he jumped up. "You're back!" Hiro embraced the huggable robot, then turned towards where his friends were lying. "Guys! Wake up! Baymax is back!"

He watched the team quickly awaken and look at Baymax in surprise.

"What the-?"

"How the heck...?"

"Why is Baymax inflated again?" asked Wasabi, putting into words what everyone was trying to say.

"I don't know," answered Hiro, looking up at Baymax. "He was just right here when I woke up- well, he woke me up."

Everyone had just started to look at their surroundings. "Where are we?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Something tells me we haven't reached the five star hotel yet," joked Fred.

Around them was a curving blood red rock wall with vertical wavy lines, which seemed to be taunting them, looking like blood running down the walls. They were in a cave, only wide enough for three people to stand with their arms outstretched. The walls twisted into a narrow passage one way, showing nothing but blackness.

"Don't those stalactites look friendly?" said Fred sarcastically. He went up to a particularly long and pointy one and cooed "aw, look at you, just lonely in this dark place. Look at you, cute little natural weapon. You just want a friend, don't you? You just want someone to come walking underneath you so you can stab them in the head."

"Those creatures must have brought us here," said Stan, ignoring his son's nonsensical blabber. "Does anyone remember anything after we got in that cage?" Everyone collectively shook their heads. "So they must've sprayed something in the cage to make us unconscious, and brought us here."

"To our death bed," finished Gogo.

"The question is where are they now?" wondered Hiro.

"I'm more curious to know why Baymax randomly decided to come back to life," said Wasabi.

"I'm guessing-" started Stan.

"I am not entirely sure why this has happened but I am almost sure that it was due to airwaves. Somehow the airwaves in this cave are different than the airwaves in the other environments," explained Baymax.

"I don't really care how your battery started working again," said Hiro. "I'm just glad you're back, buddy."

"Me too," said Baymax.

"I do wish you could been there with us though!" beamed Hiro. "We ran from a fire breathing dragon-thing, rode on floating land that was super high up, walked through fog, and-"

"Wait!" exclaimed Gogo suddenly.

"What?" said Hiro.

"What did you just say?" demanded Gogo.

"Uh, we heard creepy voices?"

"No, before that," said Gogo, with a determined look in her eyes.

"We walked through fog...?"

"Before that even."

"We rode on land that was really high up."

"Yeah. And what do you think of that, Wasabi?"

"What do I think of what?" asked Wasabi, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"That we were really high up!" exasperated Gogo.

"I hated it, obviously! You know I'm afraid of heights," said Wasabi.

"That's right. And what else did you say we did Hiro?"

"We ran from a dinosaur dragon?"

"Right. And don't think I don't remember what you said when we kids, Honey Lemon."

"What...?"

"You told me once that you always used to have a re-occurring nightmare about some fire-breathing dragon," said Gogo.

"Yeah, I did. That's why that thing nearly gave me a heart attack. In fact, I shiver just thinking about it," said Honey Lemon in a low voice.

"Uh huh. And Fred, do you remember that time a couple years ago when we had a power outage at the academy, when you said-"

"That I had a fear of not being able to see what's around me!" finished Fred.

"Yep. And what do those things have in common?"

"They're all fears!" said Hiro.

"Gogo, you're a genius!" exclaimed Wasabi.

"You are suggesting that the evil people set you up to face the things you are most afraid of," said Baymax.

"Exactly."

Everyone turned to Stan. "Do you think it's true dad?" asked Fred.

"Yes, I'm afraid Gogo has outsmarted us all. And it makes the most sense if what you say is true, and you all have those fears."

"But how would they know about our worst fears?" wondered Honey Lemon.

"They've probably been watching you a lot longer than you think," said Stan. "It'd probably scare you half to death to know what information they've gathered on you guys."

"So Honey Lemon has a fear of fire-breathing monsters," said Hiro. "and we got that. Wasabi has a fear of heights, and we were really high up. And Fred has a fear of not being able to see what's in front of him, and we got that with the fog. So if your theory's right Gogo, it's just you and I left to face our fears."

"Yep."

Everyone turned to face Gogo. "But Gogo isn't afraid of anything," said Wasabi. "I can't imagine her being scared at all, you're the toughest one here, right Gogo?"

She had turned away from the team, staring off into the darkness.

"Gogo?" Honey Lemon said softly.

Gogo muttered something not quite audible.

"Huh?" said Fred.

"I said rattlesnakes," Gogo turned around to face the team, speaking louder. "When I was four my cousin was attacked by a rattlesnake and I was there to see it. It's the one thing I'm afraid of."

"I never knew," said Wasabi quietly.

"Well, you know me, not afraid of anything! I didn't want anyone to know about my weaknesses."

"But if you never said it to anyone, there's no way of those evil guys knowing what it is!" said Hiro.

"Unless they have a brain reading devise," said Stan.

"Yeah, but that's totally impossible, right dad?" asked Fred.

"No, actually. A few months ago, I-"

"Shhh!" Gogo had her finger pressed against her lips. "Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Wha-?"

And then they all heard it. A distinct rattling sound echoed through the darkness.

"Of course," said Stan.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you liked chapter 6! I know it wasn't a lot of action, but maybe some suspense? Oh, and here's my reply to the lovely person who kept leaving reviews for me (9months ago):**

 **-** **Rosycat: Thanks for the feedback! I'm trying to have no more than 1000 words per chapter now! That's funny that you found the "kill" part reminded you of Harry Potter. I don't think I was thinking of that when I wrote it, but I'm a huge HP fan, so maybe my brain was in Chamber of Secrets mode. XD Once again, thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to read this fanfic! :)**

 **-** **So let's find out how Gogo acts like when she faces her worst fear, and how the team is ever going to escape this alive!**

 **Did ya like it? Review! Did ya hate it? Review! All reviews are helpful, so please take a minute to comment how you felt about this chapter. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Rattlesnake Maze

**Well, like I promised, another week, another chapter! First, I'll respond to the review I got on the last chapter:**

 **Guest: Glad you like it! I'm happy that you think my story is different, that's what I'm going for. ;) I'll be updating each week, so I hope you keep reading! XD**

Chapter 7: Rattlesnake Maze

Hiro had never seen Gogo in the state that she was now in. He had always known her as afraid of nothing, and tough. But right now, he saw a fear in her eyes he had never seen before, pure terror. She was even talking hysterically to herself.

"It's gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok. Woman up, Gogo! It's just a snake, you've survived worse things than a snake. It's just a- a rattlesnake! Ugh, I can't get the picture out of my mind of that horrible day!"

"Gogo," said Baymax. "your heart rate has increased dramatically in the past few seconds. You are experiencing-"

"Fear!" said Hiro. "Yeah, no kidding! We're all scared right now Baymax!"

"The glutamate in your brain-"

"Baymax!" exclaimed Hiro. "Nobody cares right now! What's important is figuring out how we're going to get out of here alive!"

"Well, it'd be nice if we could see something!" said Fred.

"Fred!" scolded Stan. "Where's your brain? What did I give you back at the lab?"

"Oh!" Fred jumped in realization, and got the flashlight out of his pocket. "Stupid me again!"

"Really Fred? That's the second time!" said Wasabi, remembering the first time Fred forgot about the light his dad had given him, back in the tunnel.

Fred flicked on the light, revealing an orange tunnel, turning off to the right. Overhead, nothing but more rock. But the sides of the cave had an intriguing look to them, orange-brown horizontally grooved desert rock twisting in and out. The teams' nervous breathing seemed to echo off the curving walls, leaving nothing but a dead silence beyond.

"Well then," said Honey Lemon shakily. "We're gonna have to go in, aren't we?"

"There's no point in standing around here," said Stan, taking a step forward. "It's going to find you either way."

The team followed Stan, wondering just how close that snake was. It was almost as if the twisting cave walls were the inside of a snake, and the team was getting swallowed up and were in its stomach. Hiro shivered, trying to shake off the thought of what being in the inside of a large snake might be like.

"We must be as quiet as possible," whispered Stan. "These walls clearly echo sounds easily."

Honey Lemon stayed close to Gogo, making sure she was ok every so often. But for once Gogo's breathing was the loudest and the quickest of them all. Hiro wondered just how violent that snake attack had been on her cousin years ago to make her this afraid.

"Shhh Baymax!" hissed Hiro.

"I am sorry," Baymax relpied quietly. "But my vinyl can be loud when I walk."

"Yeah, I know-"

Hiro was interrupted by another rattling that echoed off the walls, making Gogo gasp. They had come to a fork in the path, and the rattling seemed to come from the left.

"This way," hissed Stan, making a swift right turn.

The team's pace had quickened, and they found themselves constantly having to make decisions on whether to go left or right. After a minute of fast walking and quick turning, they came up to a fork with three different paths. They took the path farthest to the right, but not two steps into that path when they heard that same rattling.

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Hiro quietly as they quickly went back to take a different route. "Why does this snake always seems to be close to us?!"

"This way!" said Stan, bringing the group down another path. They started running down the path as they heard something slithering close by, and then-

"It's a dead end!" proclaimed Gogo hysterically.

The team started running back the way they came until they all heard a clear rattle that sounded just a few feet from where they were, which made them all halt to a stop.

"Great," whispered Gogo. "I'm gonna get eaten by a snake in a giant maze of a cave."

Stan put his finger up to his mouth to silence Gogo, and just as he did so they all heard a great slithering just around the corner. None of them had seen the snake yet, but they could tell just by the sound it made as it moved that it was huge. They all slowly backed up against the cave wall, Fred flicking off the flashlight. They were now in complete darkness with no where to go. To their right was a dead end, and to their left was a giant rattlesnake just around the corner. Gogo covered her mouth with her hand to silence her loud breathing as the rattling got closer and closer.

And then they could all sense its presence right in front of them. Hiro silently hoped that it couldn't see well in the dark, and that it would pass them. Suddenly, Hiro had an idea...

The big hero 6 team waited in bated breath for the longest fifteen seconds of their life, but then all of a sudden there was a loud hissing, a yelling, and much movement. In all the commotion, Fred flicked on his flashlight to a surprising sight.

A snake as thick as two people was twisting and turning rapidly. It had skin the color of beach sand, with dark brown patterns. Its tail was up in the air rattling furiously, but it didn't seem to be focused on them. Instead it seemed more concerned with removing something from its back.

"Hiro!" screamed Gogo.

While they had been covered in darkness Hiro had jumped onto the snakes' neck, which at the moment was violently trying to shake him off.

Hiro hung on for dear life, lifting the knife above his head.

* * *

 **Lol I just realized you can put that line there. Aaanyway, what's going to happen? What's Hiro going to do? Is that huge rattlesnake going to succeed in throwing him off? Find out in a week! Also, please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! It looks like chapters are going to be published approximately every 2 weeks now. Onto reviews...**

 **Rosycat: Thanks for the reviews, I actually did receive your first review, its just that I got it when I was finishing off the last chapter, and forgot to add it in, sorry! XD Anyway, glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

 **Guest: Thanks! As for Hiro's fear, we'll see! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

Hiro brought his knife upon the snake's head with all the force he could muster, sending it deep into its' skull. But as he did so, he was flung off and hit the ground with a hard thud a few feet away.

"Hiro!" screamed Gogo. The team ran to Hiro, kneeling down beside him. Wasabi shook him, but he lay there, limp. Stan quickly checked his pulse.

"He's alive," assured Stan. Everyone let out a huge collective sigh of relief.

Baymax scanned Hiro. "He is very much alive, but is unconscious due to a small impact to the brain. However there are no broken bones. People who are unconscious like this should be moved into recovery position." Baymax bent down as far as his body would let him and turned Hiro onto his side. "He may not wake for another few hours."

"Not likely," declared Stan. Everyone looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. Why would Stan argue with the robot who was always right? But before they could say anything, Stan said "Honey Lemon, get that bottle that I gave you back at the lab."

"Wha-oh!" Honey Lemon exclaimed. "I forgot you gave me this."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a glass vial filled with sky blue liquid.

"This," said Stan, taking the small container. "Is ferrotrin. Wakes unconscious people instantly, also brings people out of comas twice as fast as they normally would recover."

Everyone oohed and aahed.

"Whoah," marveled Wasabi.

"How come you have all these cool things and never told me!" said Fred.

"Because medicine such as this must be kept a secret until it's deemed one hundred percent reliable," answered Stan, opening the cylindrical vial. "And then when it is, we only sell it to certified doctors and, well, superheroes such as yourselves."

"But it is safe to use on Hiro, right?" asked Gogo.

"Oh, of course. We have tested it before, and it has worked quite well. It was just about ready to go out to the world actually, until this whole thing happened."

"How are you gonna give it to Hiro?" asked Wasabi.

"We must pour it down his throat."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Honey Lemon. "Couldn't he choke on it?!"

"Nope," said Stan, and when everyone still looked confused, he said "you'll see."

"I hope you know what you're doing dad," said Fred, while Baymax helped Stan tilt Hiro's head up.

Stan poured the blue liquid into Hiro's mouth, and not a second later Hiro woke, coughing and spluttering.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed, looking around. And then he saw the giant snake on the ground a few feet away, curled up in a lifeless lump.

"You killed it Hiro!" said Wasabi.

"And then you kind of hit your head on the ground," explained Gogo.

"But luckily Stan had something to wake you up," finished Honey Lemon.

"Well, we can't stay in this maze forever," said Hiro, starting to stand. "We need to find a way out."

And so the team started walking away from the serpent, turning one way, then another, just as before. Only this time they didn't have a giant rattlesnake to run away from. After walking down many paths and discovering a few dead ends, Fred spoke up in a nervous voice.

"What if there is no way out? What if those things with beaks put us in that cave knowing we'd go out into the maze, and assumed the rattlesnake would kill us? Only it didn't, so now we just go around the never ending maze until-"

"We are not going to die inside this maze," declared Gogo firmly. "I won't let it happen."

"Hey guys!" said Hiro suddenly. "Look!" Everyone looked back at Hiro, who was staring down a path they had just passed.

"What?" asked Wasabi, as the team turned to look at what Hiro was staring at.

"Fred! Turn your flashlight off!" instructed Hiro.

"Why?" asked Fred, but he did as Hiro told.

And then they all saw it. The path stretched a far ways down, but about a hundred feet from where they were standing, was a light.

"An opening!" yelled Gogo.

They all ran towards it.

"How did we miss it?!" wondered Wasabi aloud.

"Fred's flashlight," answered Stan. "It was stupid of us not to think of the fact that having a light in a dark area would cancel out any chance of seeing another light."

"The light just blended in with Fred's flashlight, which is why we missed it," explained Hiro.

"Exactly," said Stan.

They were standing right in front of the light, which shone from a three foot wide hole in the cave ceiling.

"How are we gonna get up there?" asked Wasabi.

"We'll use Baymax," said Hiro.

And so, one by one, each person was lifted up and out of the dark maze by Baymax. When they were all up, they helped pull Baymax up, then looked around at their surroundings. They were once again in the world of fog, only it wasn't as dense as it was before. They could see the lining of a forest in the distance, but that was about it.

"Let's head to that forest," said Stan. "We'll hide there before those creatures find us a-"

But it was too late. They could see the black shapes moving quickly out of the forest towards them.

"This way!" shouted Hiro. The team started running in the opposite direction when they realized they were being surrounded once again. It was the exact same situation as before, playing out before their very eyes. Were they going to get put back into the maze? Were these creatures going to summon another giant rattlesnake to kill them this time for good? Were they about to be tortured and killed? All these questions ran through the team's minds.

But their thoughts were silenced when a loud and deep voice thundered from one of the creatures that was particularly tall compared to the others, most likely a king or leader of some sort.

"I see you have escaped my maze Stan," it said. "You and your little team of superheroes have outsmarted both my snake and my maze. I will not lie, it's impressive. Such a shame you're all going to die now. Well, not just yet. That would be too easy. No, we're going to make you suffer Stan. You, your young geniuses, and that robot will be gone. Such a shame," he sighed. "So young, so much potential, so... vulnerable, he paused. "Into the fire!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I hope my writing's not getting too lazy, if you think it is let me know! Any review is helpful!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is a week late, but I'm on vacation at the moment and wifi is scarce. Anyway, this chapter is my shortest one yet, but hopefully you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Knives and daggers being pointed at the team, they were forced to move forward. They were completely surrounded by the beaked creatures, with no way to escape. After walking a while, they started to approach an area where there were long wooden stakes that stuck out of the ground. Each person was brought to a different pole, and were tied to it.

"They're going to burn us alive!" Yelled Hiro hysterically. He was trying desperately to wriggle himself out, but one of the creatures pointed a sharp knife at his throat, daring him to move.

"Dad! What do we do?!" Shouted Fred.

"I had something that would have gotten us out of here, but I gave it to Wasabi back at the lab."

"Wasabi is not here," said Baymax.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Honey Lemon. "Wasabi's not here!"

"Where the heck is he?!" said Gogo frantically.

When all six, including Baymax, had been tied to the posts, the creatures seemed to be doing some sort of ritual. They were forming a large circle around the team, and then one of them lit a torch and passed it around the circle, each one mumbling an incantation in raspy voices.

Hiro's breathing became short and quick as he realized he would die the same way as his brother: with fire. Sweat beaded off his face even though the heat wasn't yet close to him. He struggled desperately and tried to reach the rope that was tying his wrists to the post. One of the creatures was walking straight towards him, coming closer and closer...

And then everything went black. Hiro could see or here nothing, just a high-pitched ringing in his ears. This lasted for only a few seconds, when he felt his wrists being untied from the post. He broke free, hearing commotion around him in all directions. Suddenly a large hand grabbed his arm and pulled him, Hiro stumbled after.

"Help me untie Baymax," said the voice next to him, Hiro recognizing it as Wasabi. "We don't have much time, this stuff probably won't last forever."

Groping around, Hiro managed to untie the ropes that were tying Baymax to the post.

"This way," said Wasabi, pulling Hiro in another direction. Apparently he could see through the darkness, because he seemed to know where he was going.

Hiro pulled Baymax with him as they untied the rest of the team.

"This black stuff is starting to disappear," Hiro heard Gogo say. "We have to get out of here, now."

"No one let go of who you're holding onto," said Wasabi's voice. "I can see through this stuff, so I'm going to lead us out of here."

Holding onto Wasabi on his left, and Baymax on his right, Hiro stumbled through the darkness, which was quickly vanishing.

"Over here," came Wasabi's voice. The team broke out of the darkness to be greeted by the forest they had seen earlier.

"We must move quickly," said Stan urgently. "Let's get as deep into the forest as possible."

Hiro looked back to see just a little bit of black cloud hovering above the ground where they once were. He could hear a lot of yelling from where they came, and could see about fifty pairs of feet scrambling this way and that.

"Once that fog clears, it won't take them long to figure out where we went," said Stan as the team rushed forwards.


End file.
